Serotonin Selective Reuptake Inhibitors (SSRIs) currently provide efficacy in the treatment of several CNS disorders, including depression and panic disorder. SSRIs are generally perceived by psychiatrists and primary care physicians as effective, well-tolerated and easily administered. However, they are associated with a number of undesirable features.
Thus, there is still a strong need for compounds with an optimised pharmacological profile as regards the activity on reuptake of the monoamine neurotransmitters serotonin, dopamine and noradrenaline, such as the ratio of the serotonin reuptake versus the noradrenaline and dopamine reuptake activity.
WO 2006/035034 and WO 2007/093604 (both NeuroSearch A/S) disclose chromen-2-one derivatives and their use as monoamine neurotransmitter re-uptake inhibitors.